BPW Championship Match: Johnny Lomax(c) vs Mike Wilson
by Mrprofessor116
Summary: Johnny Lomax defends his BPW title against Mike Wilson.


The following is an excerpt from my fantasy wrestling promotion/efed, BPW. For more infoinfo, visit .com

BPW Awakening Destiny PPV (4/22/17)

BPW Championship

Johnny Lomax vs Mike Wilson

Johnny and Mike come nose to nose. Neither men intimidated of the other, and Mike shows that by pushing Johnny.

Johnny doesn't get mad, he laughs it off and pushes back. Now they exchange words, while saying it with intensity.

They finally start this match with a collar and elbow tie up. Mike gets Johnny in a headlock, and gets a tight grip.

Johnny pushes Mike into the ropes, Mike rebounds off and runs into a shoulder tackle to knock him down.

Johnny runs to the ropes to his side, and rebounds off, jumping over a grounded Mike and runs to the opposite ropes.

Mike is on his feet in the middle of the ring, and Johnny fires off the ropes again and tries to LEAP over Mike but Mike Wilson caught him!

Mike has him in his arms and Johnny tries to fight back with punches but Mike still slams Johnny to the mat!

Mike just man handled the BPW Champion!

Johnny gets up and Mike instantly grabs him and tries a suplex, but Johnny doesn't let him lift him up as he fights back with punches to Mike.

Johnny backs Mike up with a European uppercut to the chin! Johnny continues to stun him with elbows before running to the ropes, with full speed-

But Mike meets him there with a huge forearm, to lean him on the ropes! Mike He looks to Irish whip him but Johnny holds on to his wrist and Irish whips Mike to the ropes instead , giving Johnny some time to set up for a backdrop.

Mike runs off and takes advantage of Johnny bending down, and pulls Johnny up for a powerbomb!

Johnny with quick blows to escape, and he does after landing a huge headbutt. Johnny gets on his feet and rocks Mike with more uppercuts, not giving Mike a chance to fight back.

Johnny backs up and tells Mike to bring it!

Mike runs at Johnny and Johnny hits him with a arm drag, Mike easily gets up but Johnny takes him down with another one!

Mike gets up after two arm drags, and Johnny ends this sequence with a dropkick to the chin! Mike goes down, and Johnny kips back up!

I don't think Mike Wilson knows what he's in for!

Mike gets up near the ropes after getting tagged by Johnny. Johnny tries to continue his dominance with a clothesline but Mike hasl had enough and dodges and grabs his waist.

Mike goes for a German suplex!

Johnny does his best to avoid it with elbows to the side of the head, knocking Mike silly. Johnny lands one more massive elbow to stagger Mike in the corner!

Johnny gets on the middle rope riases he's arm, and teases punches.

Johnny punches him once!

Twice!

Again!

Four times!

Five times!

Six times!

Seven times!

Eight times!

Nine times!

Johnny takes a break and looks at the crowd and gets cheered. He's going for ten!

Wait, Johnny wasted valuable time and pays for it as Mike lifts him out of the corner and drops him in the middle of the ring with a powerslam!

Mike shakes off those punches and gets back in the game. Mike brings Johnny to his feet and lifts him high in the air with a military press!

Now Mike wastes valuable time and that gives Johnny times to escape, and get back on his two feet. Johnny gets him in a atomic drop, then finishes the drop with a big clothesline! Mike hits the mat hard!

Johnny goes to the top rope and takes his time to balance himself. Mike rises to his feet and walks towards Johnny, the Champion leaps off the top with a clothesline but Mike dodges!

Mike grabs his waist and tightens the grip!

German Suplex!

Johnny landed on the back of his head! Ouch!

Mike covers Johnny!

1!

2!

Johnny kicks out!

Mike drags Johnny to the middle of the ring, then runs off the ropes and launches back and tries a standing splash but Johnny got his knees up!

Mike staggers back immediately!

Johnny gets up throws at bicycle bicycle kick to the face!

Noe Johnny gods back to the top to try it again. Mike gets up, wobbling back and forth.

He walks towards Johnny and Johnny goes for the diving clothesline!

He hits it perfectly!

Johnny covers!

1!

2!

Mike kicks out!

Johnny stomps on the mat to set up for a cutter! Mike stay down!

Mike stumbles to his feet and Johnny immediately goes for a cutter-

Mike avoids it and grabs Johnny waist again!

German suplex! For the second time!

Mike Wilson hasn't let go of the grip! He's bringing himself and Johnny up while having that waist lock tighten!

Mike hits another German suplex!

Mike covers Johnny! New champ?

1!

2!

Johnny Lomax kicks out!

Mike Wilson tells the referee that it was a three. The referee tells him Johnny kicked out. Mike is starting to build up frustration!

Mike grabs Johnny left leg then drops a big elbow drop on it! Johnny screaming shows that was painful!

Mile grabs his right leg now but Johnny sits up and begins rocking him with several punches to the jaw! Johnny backs Mike up fully with kick to the face with his right leg!

Johnny gets up and gets Mike in a face front lock, trying to go for a DDT-

But Mike Wilson turns Johnny around hits him with another German suplex!

Johnny is getting destroyed!

Mike pulls him to his feet and goes for a tombstone piledriver!

He hits it! Mike spiked his head!

We could have a new BPW champion right here! Mike covers with confidence!

1!

2!

New champ!?

Johnny kicks out!

Mike disagrees with a referee yet again! He swears that was a three!

Mike Wilson pulls Johnny to his feet again to set up for another tombstone but Johnny fights back out of nowhere! He throws rights and lefts to send Mike staggering !

Where is Johnny getting this from!?

Johnny Lomax charges at Mike with a clothesline and that sends Mike over the top rope!

Johnny want to fly!

Johnny Lomax runs to the nearest ropes and fires back and dives through the ropes-

Mike catches him with with a HUGE forearm to the jaw! Johnny goes back in the ring, staggering back and forth!

Mike enters the ring but Johnny catches him off guard with a spear!

This is over!

Johnny catches his breath then covers!

1!

2!

Mike gets his arm up!

Mike shocks many fans here tonight including Johnny!

Johnny doesn't waste any time, he drags Mike Wilson in the position he wants him to be in, and goes up top.

Johnny looks at his title near ringside, then leaps!

Frog splash-

Mike Wilson slides out of the way!

Mike Wilson then grabs Johnny up and goes for the tombstone piledriver-

Johnny slips out and lands on his feet, and pushes Mike in in corner.

Mike Wilson walks forwards and Johnny goes for the spear-

But Mike sidesteps and sends Johnny into the steel post! Johnny's shoulder and the post colided!

Mike grabs Johnny out the corner and goes for the tombstone piledriver!

He hits it for the second time! But wait, Mike still has him up in the tombstone position, he hits it AGAIN!

TWO TOMBSTONES IN A ROW!

Mike covers Johnny!

1!

2!

Johnny KICKS OUT!

What!

Mike Wilson is besides himself! He can't believe it!

Johnny is not moving!

Mike Wilson deadlifts Johnny up and brings him in the corner, and sitting him on the top rope.

Mike gets his feet on the middle ropes as he tries to go for a superplex!

Johnny fights back with rights to the forehead of Mike, making him dazed! Johnny continues his attack with headbutts repeatedly to the forehead, then Johnny pushes him down to the mat!

Mike hit hard on the mat!

Johnny balances himself on the middle ropes and waits on Mike to get up!

Mike stumbles to his feet and faces Johnny! What is this!?

Johnny leaps off with a SPEAR! What impact!

Johnny crawls to Mike for the cover!

Will he retain?!

1!

2!

3!

Johnny does retain! It wasn't easy at all!

What a MAIN EVENT!

What a match!

What a PPV this has been!

Johnny Lomax grabs the title and holds it high!

Folks, have a great night! Goodnight! Hope you enjoyed the show as much as we did!

*show closes*


End file.
